tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Annie and Clarabel
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Annie and Clarabel *'Class': LB&SCR Stroudley coaches *'Designer': William Stroudley *'Builder': Brighton Works *'Built': 1896 Annie and Clarabel are Thomas' faithful coaches, whom he loves very much. Bio Annie and Clarabel started life on the North Western Railway as James' coaches. After 1923, they were given to Thomas when he started working his own branch line. They have had several adventures, such as losing their guard and becoming runaways. Clarabel once derailed on a set of trap points when Thomas slipped on some oily rails and had to be helped by Diesel. In The Adventure Begins, before Thomas got his branch line, he met Annie and Clarabel for the first time when he thought they were the Express Coaches. He apologised and introduced himself, leaving Annie and Clarabel impressed. They were often pulled by James. Edward at one point was also briefly seen with them. When Thomas received his branch line after rescuing James, the two coaches were given to him to use. When Thomas is away, Percy, Toby, Duck, Stanley, Rosie (not seen) and Ryan take his place to pull them. Emily and Neville have both taken them not knowing they were Thomas' coaches and Caitlin has once taken them without realising they were coupled to her own coaches and Hiro saved them. Gordon also pulled them once, when Samson took his Express Coaches by mistake. Ashima, Daisy and Diesel have also taken them. Persona Annie and Clarabel are respectful to all of the engines, but most of all Gordon and Thomas, whilst they respect Daisy least of all for insulting them and Henrietta. They show a kind and caring side to everyone on the whole railway. However, despite their kindness and sweetness, when needed they can be stern, especially Annie, like when they scolded Thomas for teasing Gordon, however they're no saints themselves. Once when Daisy was rude to them, they naughtily tricked her into thinking that there was something wrong with her which caused confusion and delay. When the Fat Controller found out he told them that two wrongs don't make a right and that he expected better from the both of them. Annie and Clarabel are best friends, but like all friends, such as Donald and Douglas, sometimes they fall out. Basis The coach that was to be the basis for Annie was first built by a teenage Wilbert Awdry as part of a model railway layout. Many years later, after a long hiatus from modelling, a brake coach was built to match so that the Reverend's Thomas model would have a complete train. In the Railway Series, they are a pair of bogie coaches (i.e. each coach is supported on a pair of four-wheeled bogies or "trucks"). As currently illustrated, they appear similar to non-corridor suburban coaches operated by the LMS. In the television series, Annie and Clarabel are LB&SCR Stroudley four-wheeled coaches. Several coaches of this type are preserved on the Bluebell Railway. Livery In the Railway Series, Annie and Clarabel were originally painted orange-brown and were later painted brown with a yellow stripe. In the television series, they were painted in an orange-tan livery with their names painted on their sides in white. In the fifth season, they were cleaned up, repainted and their buffer housings became red at the request of Lady Hatt. In the CGI Series, their liveries are a more vibrant orange. In Thomas' imagination where he gets streamlined in The Great Race, Annie and Clarabel are repainted in NWR blue with a white stripe near the bottom and a thicker white stripe with red borders near the top. In the magazine story, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Annie and Clarabel were coloured greenish grey. Annie and Clarabel on the Big Screen Annie and Clarabel were voiced by Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. In the film, after Thomas met Junior and Lily the two agreed to help and together to find Mr. Conductor at the Windmill, he told Annie and Clarabel that Percy will pick them up, leaving Annie and Clarabel behind. Appearances Voice Actors Annie: * Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Tomoko Naka (Japan; first-eighth seasons) * Saori Gotō (Japan; ninth - thirteenth seasons) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Julia Holmes (Germany) * Renate Pichler (Germany; Audio Books only) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery - Tale of the Brave, excluding the seventeenth season) * Lena Meieran (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Krystyna Kozanecka (Poland; Blue Mountain Mystery - seventeenth season only) * Zuzanna Galia (Poland; Tale of the Brave only) * Agnieszka Kunikowska (Poland; eighteenth season onwards, excluding Cautious Connor) * Anna Apostolakis (Poland; Cautious Connor only) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; seventh season onwards) * Norma Iturbe (Latin America; Blue Mountain Mystery - Not So Slow Coaches) * Olga Hnidey (Latin America; Tale of the Brave - Samson at Your Service) * Ana Teresa Ávila (Latin America; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Mia Kadosh (Israel) * Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) * Mariana Zink (Brazil) * Olga Kuznetsova (Russia; seventeenth season onwards) * Susa Saukko (Finland; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Paqui Horcajo (Spain) Clarabel: * Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Chisato Nakajima (Japan; first - eighth seasons) * Saori Gotō (Japan; ninth - eleventh seasons) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Margrit Strassburger (Germany; Blue Mountain Mystery only) * Monika Hein (Germany; King of the Railway and seventeenth season only) * Marion von Stengel (Germany; Tale of the Brave onwards) * Marion Martienzen (Germany; Audio Books only) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery - Tale of the Brave, excluding the seventeenth season) * Marit Berg (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Ewa Serwa (Poland; Blue Mountain Mystery - seventeenth season) * Lidia Sadowa (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; seventh season onwards) * Ruth Toscano (Latin America; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Talya Barkay (Israel) * Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) * Claudia Victoria (Brazil) * Olga Kuznetsova (Russia; seventeenth season onwards, excluding Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Susa Saukko (Finland; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Paqui Horcajo (Spain) Trivia * Annie is the older of the two. * The Hero of the Rails intro shows Annie and Clarabel with bogie wheels. * Annie and Clarabel's models used to be on display at Nitrogen Studios but are now on display at Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan. * Early illustrations of Annie show her shocked face and this was carried on to later illustrations and most merchandise. This is likely intentional for easier identification. * A real television series version of Clarabel (a former LNER "Sunshine" coach) has been put into service at the Llangollen Railway in North Wales. * Originally, there were plans to give Annie and Clarabel 3D grey faces, similar to the engines, in the twelfth season, as it would be easier to animate. * Their original television series models were built from Tenmille Stroudley coach kits. * Bachmann HO models of Annie and Clarabel appeared in the 2015 Marvel film "Ant-Man", along with models of Thomas and Emily's Coaches. * During the production of the twelfth season, Annie and Clarabel were referred to as "Annabel and Clarabelle". * Annie and Clarabel went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: ** Season 3: *** Annie's front bufferbeam was raised to the same level as her rear one and Clarabel's; prior to this, it had been lowered down to accommodate Thomas' abnormally low buffers. ** Season 5: *** They became slightly shorter. *** They became significantly weathered. *** In Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, they were repainted, losing their weathering, they received grey roofs and their buffer housings became red.. ** Hero of the Rails: *** They increased in length and height; now being as tall as Thomas' cab. *** The tops of Annie's end windows became slightly curved. ** Season 13: *** Annie and Clarabel's eyelashes disappeared. ** Season 14: *** Some episodes featured their eyelashes back. ** Season 15: *** Their eyelashes returned fully. * Several merchandise ranges and CGI promos of Clarabel lack her guard compartment. Quotes :"Oh come along, we're rather late! Oh come along, we're rather late!" :"We're coming along! We're coming along!" - Thomas, Annie and Clarabel singing, Thomas and the Guard, first season :"He's dreadfully rude, I feel quite ashamed. I feel quite ashamed, he's dreadfully rude. You mustn't be rude, you make us ashamed." - Annie and Clarabel telling Thomas off for teasing Gordon, Down the Mine, first season :"My! What splendid coaches! So much better than those beach huts on wheels!" - Lady Hatt, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, fifth season :"I'll never complain about Thomas again!" :"Nor will I!" - Annie and Clarabel after being pulled by Caitlin, Not So Slow Coaches, eighteenth season "Those are my coaches! Give them back!" - Thomas telling Emily to bring Annie and Clarabel back, Emily's New Coaches, seventh season Merchandise * ERTL (normal, miniatures and Gold Rail; all discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal, celebration and Light Up and Reveal) * Take Along (separately or together; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (separately or together) * Collectible Railway * Minis (classic) * Motor Road and Rail (with Thomas; normal; discontinued outside Asia; gold and metallic only in Asia) * TrackMaster * Motorized Railway * My First Thomas (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby (available together in a double pack) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series normal, gold, motorized; all discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Tomica * Tomix Trains * De Agostini (discontinued) * Limited Edition Collection * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Mini Mini Plarail (Annie only, discontinued) * Puka-Q (Annie only, discontinued) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Boss (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Discover Junction * Lionel Trains * Diablock * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Choro-Q (discontinued) * IR Thomas (discontinued) * New Block * Pre-Cut Model Engine Books (Annie with Thomas; Clarabel with Percy; both discontinued; both re-released separately; both re-discontinued) * Adventures * Waku Waku Gallery File:TheReverend'sAnnieandClarabelmodels.jpg|Awdry's models File:ThomasandtheGuardRS2.PNG|Annie and Clarabel in the Railway Series File:ThomasandGordonOffTheRails12.PNG File:Coal7.png|Annie in the first season File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain45.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain45(OriginalShot).png|Original shot of Annie File:ThomasandBertie15.png File:ThomasandtheGuard43.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow4.png File:DowntheMine3.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty3.png|Clarabel in the first season File:Daisy(episode)16.png|Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta File:Percy'sPredicament40.png|Annie and Clarabel in the second season File:Percy'sPromise9.PNG File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay15.png|Annie and Clarabel in the third season File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter60.png|Annie and Clarabel in the fourth season File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday66.png|Annie and Clarabel in the fifth season File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday71.png|Annie, Clarabel and Thomas File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad699.png|Annie and Clarabel in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroadTeaser2.png File:TheFogman4.png|Annie and Clarabel in the sixth season File:Emily'sNewCoaches27.png|Annie and Clarabel in the seventh season File:ThomasSavesTheDay20.png|Annie and Clarabel in the eighth season File:ThomasAndTheCircus26.png File:Emily'sAdventure51.png File:Strength4.png|Annie being lifted back onto the tracks by Harvey File:ThomasandtheToyShop45.png|Annie and Clarabel in the ninth season File:TobyFeelsLeftOut.png|Toby, Annie and Clarabel at Bluff's Cove File:ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic41.png|Annie's interior in the model series File:ThomasandtheShootingStar22.png|Clarabel with an 'end train' lantern File:SeeingtheSights56.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)28.png|Annie and Clarabel in the eleventh season File:TheGreatDiscovery194.png|Stanley pulling Annie and Clarabel File:ThomasAndTheBillboard5.png|Annie and Clarabel in the twelfth season File:DoubleTrouble53.png|Clarabel in CGI File:TimeForaStory74.png|Annie in CGI File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty27.png|Annie and Clarabel in the fourteenth season File:PercytheSnowman56.png|Annie and Clarabel in the fifteenth season File:BlueMountainMystery71.png|Annie in Blue Mountain Mystery File:BlueMountainMystery72.png|Clarabel in Blue Mountain Mystery File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor24.png|Annie with the Famous Composer File:KingoftheRailway40.png|Clarabel in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway41.png|Annie in King of the Railway File:GordonRunsDry3.png|Annie and Clarabel in the seventeenth season File:TaleOfTheBrave348.png|Annie in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave350.png|Clarabel in Tale of the Brave File:NotSoSlowCoaches40.png|Annie and Clarabel in the eighteenth season File:NotSoSlowCoaches53.png|Annie sleeping File:NotSoSlowCoaches123.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable3.png|Annie's emergency cable File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable12.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable45.png|Clarabel's brake File:Spencer'sVIP137.png File:TheAdventureBegins480.png|Annie and Clarabel being shunted in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins598.png File:TheAdventureBegins599.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?44.png|Annie and Clarabel in the nineteenth season File:LostProperty91.png File:LostProperty40.png|Annie's interior in CGI File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure275.png|Annie and Clarabel in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:SidneySings27.PNG|Annie in the twentieth season File:SidneySings28.PNG|Clarabel in the twentieth season File:TheGreatRace96.png|Streamlined Annie in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace100.png|Streamlined Clarabel in The Great Race File:AnnieDraytonManor.jpg|Annie at Drayton Manor File:ClarabelDraytonManor.jpg|Clarabel at Drayton Manor File:ThomasTownTrainRide.jpg|Annie and Clarabel at Thomas Town Six Flags File:AnnieHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg|Annie at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:ClarabelHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg|Clarabel at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:ThomasSeason1promo.png File:ThomasSeason1promo3.jpeg File:Thomas,Annie,andClarabelpromo.jpg File:Thomas,AnnieandClarabelpromo.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:AnnieCGIPromo2015.jpg File:AnnieCGIpromo1.png File:ClarabelCGIPromo2015.jpg File:ClarabelCGIpromo1.png File:AnnieandClarabelpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:CGIHead-onAnniePromo.png|Annie CGI promo File:CGIHead-onClarabelPromo.png|Clarabel CGI promo File:AnnieCGIpromo.jpg File:ThomaswithAnnieandClarabelCGIpromo.png|CGI promo of Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:AnnieModel.jpg|Head-on model promo of Annie File:ClarabelModel.jpg|Head-on model promo of Clarabel File:AnnieandClarabel'sModelSpecification.PNG|Annie and Clarabel's model specifications File:Annie_and_Clarabel_CGI_Face_Sketch_Design.jpg File:ReallyUsefulCoaches1.jpg|Annie and Clarabel in a Magazine story File:AnnieandClarabelRWSBasis.jpg|Annie and Clarabel's Railway Series Basis File:Annie,Clarabel,andBranchlineCoaches'basis.png|Annie and Clarabel's Television Series Basis File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumAnnie.JPG|Annie at a Day Out With Thomas event File:DOWTBureValleyRailwayAnnie.jpg|Annie at the Bure Valley Railway File:ClarabelReplica.png|Clarabel at the Llangollen Railway File:ThomasDisplayatGoldCoastPiazza.jpg|Annie in an interactive display File:AnniePromo.png File:ClarabelPromo.png File:AnnieAndClarabel1stErtlPromo.jpg|ERTL promo File:AnnieAndClarabel2ndErtlPromo.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLAnnieandClarabel.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLThomasWithAnnieAndClarabelThreePack.jpg|ERTL three pack with Thomas File:ERTLPercyAnnieAndClarabel3pack.jpg|ERTL three pack with Percy File:ERTLGoldRailAnnie.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail Annie File:ERTLGoldRailClarabel.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail Clarabel File:Take-AlongAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Take Along prototype File:Take-n-PlayAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayAnnie.jpg|2013 Take-n-Play Annie File:Take-N-PlayClarabel2013.png|2013 Take-n-Play Clarabel File:Take-n-PlayAnnie2015.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play Annie File:Take-n-PlayClarabel2015.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play Clarabel File:CollectibleRailwayThomasClassics.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AnnieandClarabelAdventures.jpeg|Adventures File:WoodenRailwayAnnie1992.png|Wooden Railway 1992 Annie File:WoodenRailwayClarabel.png|Wooden Railway 1992 Clarabel File:WoodenAnnieandClarabel.jpg|2004 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayAnnieandClarabel.png|Wooden Railway 2013 Re-release File:WoodenRailwayCelebrationAnnie.jpg|Celebration Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayCelebrationClarabel.jpg|Celebration Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayLight-UpRevealAnnie&Clarabel.jpg|Light-Up and Reveal Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayLight-UpRevealAnnieAndClarabel.png File:WoodenRailwayPercyandClarabel.jpeg|Wooden Railway Percy and Clarabel File:PlarailThomas.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:MotorRoadAndRailGoldThomas.jpg|Plarail Gold Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:PlarailBlueClearBlueAnnie.png|Clear Blue Annie File:PlarailClearClarabel.jpg|Clear Clarabel File:PlarailStreamlinedThomas.png|Plarail Streamlined Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:TrackMasterAnnieandClarabel.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackmasterBlueTeamThomas.png|TrackMaster Revolution File:TrackMasterWingedThomas.jpg|TrackMaster aeroplane-themed Annie and Clarabel File:MotorizedRailwayThomasStarterSet.jpg|Motorized Railway File:MinisClassicAnnie.png|Minis Annie (classic) File:MinisClassicClarabel.png|Minis Clarabel (classic) File:HornbyAnnieandClarabel.png|Hornby File:BachmannAnnie.jpg|Bachmann HO Scale Annie File:BachmannClarabel.jpg|Bachmann HO Scale Clarabel File:BachmannLargeScalePrototypeAnnie,OpenWagon.jpg|Bachmann Large scale Prototype File:BachmannLargeScalePrototypeAnnie.jpg File:BachmannLargeScaleAnnie.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale Annie File:BachmannLargeScaleClarabel.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale Clarabel File:BachmannLargeScaleThomaswithAnnieandClarabelSet.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Set File:MarklinAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Märklin File:LionelThomas.jpg|Lionel File:LionelThomasChristmasset.jpg|Lionel Christmas File:LionelGScaleThomas.jpg|Lionel G scale File:BrioAnnieandClarabel.JPG|Brio File:LimitedEditionCollectionAnnie.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:LimitedEditionCollectionClarabel.JPG File:AnnieWindUp.jpg|Wind-up Annie File:ClarabelWindUp.jpg|Wind-up Clarabel File:Wind-UpAnnieRedCheeks.jpg|Wind-up Annie Red Cheeks File:Wind-UpClarabelRedCheeks.jpg|Wind-up Clarabel Red Cheeks File:Wind-upmetallicAnnie.jpg|Wind-up Metallic Annie File:Wind-upmetallicClarabel.jpg|Wind-up Metallic Clarabel File:WindUpClearMetallicAnnie.png|Wind-up Clear Metallic Annie File:WindUpClearMetallicClarabel.png|Wind-up Clear Metallic Clarabel File:Wind-upShinyAnnie.jpg|Wind-up Shiny Annie File:Wind-upShinyClarabel.jpg|Wind-up Shiny Clarabel File:MyFirstThomasAnnieandClarabel.jpg|My First Thomas File:NewBlockThomasYardSet.jpg|New Block Yard set File:PukaQAnnie.jpg|Puka-Q Annie File:TomicanewThomas,Annie,andClarabel.jpg|Tomica Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:TomixAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Tomix File:DiscoverJunctionThomas,AnnieandClarabel.jpg|Discover Junction File:BandaiTECSprototypeThomas,Edward,Henry,Gordon,James,Percy,Annie,Clarabel.jpg|Bandai TECS prototype File:BandaiTECAnnie.jpg|Bandai TEC (Annie) File:BandaiTECClarabel.jpg|Bandai TEC (Clarabel) File:BandaiTECAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Bandai TEC (Annie and Clarabel) File:NakayoshiAnnie.jpg|Nakayoshi Annie File:NakayoshiClarabel.jpg|Nakayoshi Clarabel File:DepartingNowAnnie.jpg|Departing Now Annie File:DepartingNowClarabel.jpg|Departing Now Clarabel File:IRThomasPrototype.jpg|IR Thomas Prototype File:IRThomas,AnnieandClarabel.jpg|IR Thomas File:CapsuleCollectionClarabel.jpg|Capsule Collection File:DeAgostiniAnnie.jpg|De Agostini Annie File:DeAgostiniClarabel.jpg|De Agostini Clarabel File:DiablockAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Diablock File:MicroRubberAnnie.jpg|Micro Rubber Annie File:MicroRubberClarabel.jpg|Micro Rubber Clarabel File:DanJamPullAlongStackingThomas.jpg|Pull-Along Stacking Thomas File:Connect&SoundsThomas.jpg|TOMY Connect and Sounds Thomas File:SweetAnnie.png|An Annie toy that came in a Super Surprise Egg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryAnnieandClarabel.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:AnnieandClarabel2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibaryAnnieandClarabelJapanesecover.jpg|Japanese Story Library book File:AnnieTradingCard.png|Trading Card Annie File:ClarabelTradingCard.png|Trading Card Clarabel File:AnnieandClarabelWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku See Also * Category:Images of Annie and Clarabel he:אנני וקלרבל Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Coaches Category:Thomas' Branch Line